Forbidden
by honeyMellon
Summary: Stepping into the store room, Kensei was about to flip on the lights when he heard a soft whimper. He thought it was an injured student in need of help, at first, but the next whimper trailed off into a moan, and he faltered. Face suddenly warm, he pulled his hand off the light switch. He was a man, he recognized that for what it was.


**This randomly popped up in my head last night. If you are a KenShuu fan and you love romance, I'm sorry, this is absolutely not romantic.**

 **Warning: Dub-con and complete slander of Kensei's character. :P**

* * *

Kensei squinted in the darkness. The row of tiny windows near the ceiling didn't do much, the sliver of light streaming through barely enough for him to see past his toes. Despite this, he knew he wasn't alone.

 _He_ was here.

Sure enough, there was a soft shuffle of feet, then a small figure appeared from the shadows behind a stack of gym mats. _Not so small anymore_ , Kensei mused. Compared to his own build, perhaps, but the boy had definitely grown over the years, no longer the scrawny little brat when they met for the first time.

 _Stepping into the store room, Kensei was about to flip on the lights when he heard a soft whimper. He thought it was an injured student in need of help, at first, but the next whimper trailed off into a moan, and he faltered. Face suddenly warm, he pulled his hand off the light switch. He was a man, he recognized that for what it was._

 _Silently, he stepped deeper into the room. Dust motes floated around him as he tiptoed through the shadows. The next moan was louder, just a little to his left. He froze, listening._

 _Then, he saw._

 _Hunched over, curled up in the corner against a rack of gym equipment, was a boy. A student, wearing the school-issued gym t-shirt. His hand was moving in short, jerky motions. Another moan, and then…_

" _Muguruma-sensei…"_

"Strip."

The boy obeyed without a word. His gym shorts pooled around his ankles, then his t-shirt, and lastly, a pair of boxer briefs. Kensei smirked as he drank in the sight of that lean young body - naked, hard, and all his.

"Grab that and spread your legs."

Just as silently, the boy turned around and grabbed the edges of the nearest shelf and bent over, his legs trembling as he spread them.

Kensei pressed up against the boy and smiled when he heard a small whine.

" _What's the meaning of this?"_

 _The boy froze. Then, slowly, reluctantly, he turned around, face drained of color. Kensei sucked in a deep breath._

" _Shuuhei?"_

 _The student grimaced and looked away, hiding his face._

 _This should be the moment where Kensei lectured him about masturbating on school grounds. About how inappropriate it was to fantasize about your teacher._

 _Kensei crouched down in front of the boy. Reaching out, he grasped the boy's chin and turned his face around. He took in the tears and quivering bottom lip. Looking down, he saw the wet patch on the boy's gym shorts._

" _Come here."_

As usual, Shuuhei had prepared himself, just as he'd been instructed. There was no warning, no soothing words. Just a grunt, and Kensei was in, sheathed to the hilt in one harsh thrust.

Shuuhei let a cry slip before stifling it with a fist. For that, Kensei punished him with a stinging slap on his ass. The boy sniffled, his body shaking. Whether in fright or in pain, Kensei didn't care. All that mattered was the tight pulsing heat around his cock. In and out, hard and fast, he pounded into the boy, ignoring the occasional yelp and muffled moans. He knew he was being cruel, the pink tint coating his cock was proof enough, _but he didn't care._

The boy wanted him, so he would take. _Take everything and give nothing back._

" _Sensei...ah, no…"_

 _Shuuhei's protests fell on deaf ears. Kensei pushed him down on the mat, holding his head down with one hand, and yanked the boy's shorts down._

" _Say my name again."_

" _Sensei…"_

" _My name! Damnit!"_

" _Muguruma...ah...sensei!"_

 _The boy cried through the whole thing, even though he did come in the end. When he looked up at Kensei, exhausted and in pain, his eyes still shone with admiration despite what Kensei had just done._

" _Meet me here next week, same time."_

" _Yes, sensei."_

With a loud groan, Kensei came, releasing his seed deep inside the boy. He dug his nails into Shuuhei's hips and rocked through his orgasm, pressing little crescent shapes into the smooth, young skin. Shuuhei didn't make a sound, lost in the frantic chase after his own release.

By the time he finally climaxed, Kensei was gone, leaving nothing behind but the streaks of come trickling down his thighs.

" _I love you, sensei."_

" _Shut the fuck up and don't ever say that again, you hear me?"_

" _Yes, sensei."_

* * *

 **The End**

 **Traumatized yet?**


End file.
